


Underneath the Stars We Came Alive

by Hale_12 (haley_pimley)



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley_pimley/pseuds/Hale_12
Summary: The stars shone so brightly it felt as though I could touch them. I felt like I was floating. Everything was surreal. Jack laid his hand in the middle of the blanket. I laid mine on top and our hands clasped. I look over at Jack and I can’t help but feel alive. I felt complete with him next to me.orJack calls Alex and invites him over. Everything Alex has wanted happens.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 5





	Underneath the Stars We Came Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. I own none of these characters.
> 
> Title from the song Good Times by All Time Low

Alex’s POV

I was preparing for bed when my phone started beeping at me. Jack was calling.  
“ Hey,” I answered.   
“ Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come over?” Jack asked. I looked over at the clock. It was eleven. My parents were asleep, but I didn’t want to lose this chance to be with Jack. I’ve had a crush on him since middle school when we met. We quickly became best friends and honestly, I couldn’t live without him.  
“ Sure,” I reply. I change back into my jeans and t-shirt. I grab my jacket and tiptoe out of my house. I make it to my car and start heading to Jack’s. 

Jack’s POV

I have about half an hour before Alex arrives. I walked into the garage and grabbed our box of Christmas lights. I fished out all of the white ones. I grabbed a blanket and laid it out in the yard. I tied the lights around the tall trees in my yard. I put a CD into the radio, went into the kitchen and filled the picnic basket, trying to stay quiet. I looked at the setup, it looked great; the night was beautiful. It’s cool but not cold, the sky is clear, and the stars shine brightly. When I looked at my watch it read 11:25.  
“ Alex would be here soon,” I thought. I sat on the stairs to wait for him. 

Alex’s POV

When I reached Jack’s driveway I shut my headlights off and pulled in. I didn’t know why he wanted to see me this late but I didn’t want to wake up his family. When I got out of my car I saw Jack sitting on his steps.   
“ Hey,” he says.  
“ Hey,” I reply. He grabs my hand and starts to lead me into his yard. I was confused about why we were going into his yard and why he was holding my hand. He asked me to close my eyes and I obeyed. We walked forward and my stomach was filled with butterflies due to his touch.   
“ Open.” I opened my eyes and I was met with shining lights and a picnic.   
“ It’s beautiful. Who’s it for?” I asked. Jack gives me a questioning stare.   
“ It’s for you,” he said chuckling.   
“ For me,” I said stunned. Why would he do all of this for me?  
“ Yeah. Can we talk?” He asked. I nod. Jack walks over to the radio and hits play. A mix of slow rock plays. Jack extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and moved closer. He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and clasped my hands. We start swaying to the rhythm. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. When I woke up this morning I didn’t expect to be dancing with my long time crush and best friend, but here I am. We stayed like that for a while. Us swaying to the quiet music. Eventually, I pulled away and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at me and leaned down.   
“ Can I kiss you?” He whispered. I nod and he gently grabs my chin. He leans down and lightly brushes his lips against mine. He pulled back and smiled at me. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him. I closed my eyes and he kissed me back without a thought. His kiss was intoxicating, he tasted like spearmint and something that was indescribably Jack. I unclasped my hands and moved one to the base of his neck. He had his hands in my hair and he ran the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips. When we finally pulled apart my eyes stayed closed and our foreheads fell together. It wasn’t until I felt his thumb run across my bottom lip did I open my eyes. He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

“ That good,” he whispered. I laughed, nodded, and grabbed his hand. He led me to the blanket and we lied down. I looked up at the sky. The stars shone so brightly it felt as though I could touch them. I felt like I was floating. Everything was surreal. Jack laid his hand in the middle of the blanket. I laid mine on top and our hands clasped. I look over at Jack and I can’t help but feel alive. I felt complete with him next to me. I roll over and place a knee on either side of Jack’s hips. Jack sat up allowing me to sit comfortably. He just looked at me. I lean forward and our lips meet. I move my body closer to him and run my hand down his arms. He hums against my lips and deepens the kiss. My hands find the hem of his shirt. I slipped my hands underneath, and I felt him shudder from my cold hands. He grabs my jacket and helps me out of it. His hands find my hair and I feel light tugging. His kisses leave my mouth and start down my neck. His lips brushed against my pulse point and I let out a quiet sigh. He smiled against my neck and continued to kiss me there. I tilted my head to allow him more access and closed my eyes. We stayed like that; kissing leisurely until we realized it was almost one in the morning and we had school tomorrow. 

“ Do you want to stay over?” Jack asked. I nodded and grinned. Jack went over to the radio and turned it off. He grabbed my hand and led me into his house. We tiptoed to his room so we wouldn't wake up his parents. I sat on the edge of his bed while he grabbed some clothes to wear to bed. He turns around and pulls his shirt off.   
“ Here you can sleep in these,” he said, tossing the shirt and a pair of flannel pants at me. I caught them and changed. I scurried back into his bed. He grabbed a different shirt and a pair of sweatpants for himself. He started to change and I admired my view. He just smiled at me and joined me in bed. I laid down and he wrapped his arms around me.   
“ Goodnight, Lex,” he whispered.   
“ Goodnight, Jack,” I whispered back. He shut the light off and kissed my temple. Once I closed my eyes I fell asleep.   
I was startled awake by Jack straddling my hips.

“ Come on, Lex. You have to wake up,” pleaded Jack. I opened my eyes and was confused as to why Jack was on me. Then the night before came flooding back and I smiled. He leaned down and gingerly kissed me. We lazily kissed until I heard my phone buzz. I reached for my jacket and just barely grabbed it because Jack refused to move from my lap. I looked at my phone and saw that I had five missed calls from my parents and twenty-six messages. I dialled my mom's number and waited for her to answer.   
“ Alex! Where have you been?” My mom shouted through the phone.   
“ I’m at Jack's house,” I replied. I put the phone on speaker so Jack can hear the conversation, too.   
“ Why are you at Jack’s?” My mom asked. I gave Jack a pleading look and he grabbed the phone.  
“ Hey, Mrs. Gaskarth. It’s Jack,” He proceeded to tell her everything minus all of the kissing. He took it off speaker and handed the phone back to me.   
“ Congratulations, Jack has always been a lovely boy,” My mom says.   
“ Thank you.”  
“ Did you use protection?” She asked.  
“ Mom! Nothing happened!” I look up and find Jack smirking at me.  
“ Ok, But do you need condoms?”   
“ Mom! I’m hanging up now,” I say. I can hear her laughing on the other end.  
“ Ok, Have a great day,” she said, before ending the call.   
“ What did she say?” Jack asked.  
“ Nothing,” I said and blushed. Jack just grinned. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. He rolled off of me to grab clothes for the day. I sat up and stretched. 

“ Do you want to wear my clothes or your clothes from yesterday?” Asked Jack.   
“ I’ll wear my jeans from yesterday but I want the shirt you’re wearing,” I said.   
“ Okay.” Jack took his shirt off and threw it towards me. I changed and piled my clothes together.   
“ Do you want breakfast?” Jack asked.   
“ Aren’t your parents up? What would they say?” I asked.  
“ They won’t care. They love you and they think we’re already together. But, if it makes you feel better you can leave through the window and I’ll see you at school,” Jack said, smirking.   
“ No, I’ll stay for breakfast,” I said and smiled. Jack nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked downstairs hand in hand. When we made it to the kitchen Jack's parents had four full plates at the table.   
“ Hey, Alex,” they said in unison.   
“ Hi,”   
“ I made you a plate,” Jack’s mom said, pointing to the fourth plate. I gave Jack a questioning look.  
“ Did you know he was here?” Jack asked.  
“ Yeah. Next time you want your boyfriend to sleep over be quieter,” Jack’s mom said. Jack and I ate in silence then began walking to our cars.

I didn’t want to leave him. I didn’t want this to end.   
“ Do you want to ride together then grab your stuff this afternoon?” Asked Jack, reading my mind.   
“ Yeah. Can we stop at my house so I can pick up my school supplies?”  
“ Of course,” Jack said. We stopped by my house; I checked in with my parents and grabbed my backpack. We made it to the school with fifteen minutes to spare so we sat in the car. I turned to him and asked,   
“ Can I ask you a question?”  
“ Of course,” said Jack, giving me his undivided attention.   
“ What is this?” I asked and motioned between us.   
“ This is whatever you want it to be,” replied Jack.  
“ Do you want to be my boyfriend?” I ask nervously.  
“ I’d love too,” Jack said smiling. I couldn’t believe it. We were boyfriends. Twenty-four hours ago I would never have believed that I would be dating my best friend. I leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised but then started kissing me back. When we pulled away I hugged him. We stayed like that for a while, him holding me and leaving quick kisses on my shoulders. We stayed like that until we heard the bell ring. We were late for class. We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. We ran into the building smiling and laughing. We made it to class before the teacher so Jack walked me to my seat and kissed me. I smiled and whispered, “ I love you”. “ I love you too,” he replied. I smiled and I have never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and help me improve my writing!


End file.
